


Crushin Yer Sister's Smokes

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Squick, The Hunting Season, Unintentional Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's not right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushin Yer Sister's Smokes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@onelist.com - 02/12/2000.
> 
> Ickiness warning here. My challenge is for someone else to write their reactions, once Fraser and Maggie find out just how they are connected.

Maggie McKenzie had watched as Benton Fraser reached into her bag of pemmican. The look on his face as he chewed on the desiccated meat was one of pure ecstasy. What was it about him that seemed to pull at her very soul? She hadn't known him all that long, but there was a connection of sorts between them. As if they belonged together somehow.

As he pulled the blanket down from the shelf in the closet, she reached forward to help him. She bumped against him and he dropped the blanket to the floor. They both reached for it at the same time. As his hand lightly brushed against hers, he quickly pulled away. A slow blush made it's way across his face. He looked so lost. Alone. Just like she felt.

Reaching a hand out, she softly caressed his cheek. His blushing grew worse and he stammered as he spoke. "I...I'm sorry...I'll be out of your way..."

Without thinking, she reached forward and pulled him to her, placing a light kiss on his lips. There was surprise written on both their faces as they moved apart. They both felt a spark, something that tugged at them.

Moving back together, their lips met again. She tentatively let her tongue touch his mouth. He answered with moving his tongue to meet hers. Their kiss intensified. She felt a nagging twinge in the back of her mind, but she pushed it aside. It had been a long time since she had been with a man. Ever since...she blocked out her thoughts. She wanted comfort, not horrifying memories.

Wrapping her arms around Fraser's shoulders, she pulled him to the floor. Laying beside him, she undid his Sam Browne. They both moved unsurely, neither certain of what they were feeling, but both needing this contact. Two souls lost, trying to find another to share their life with.

As clothing was discarded, they looked questioningly at one another. *Are you sure* Her hands ran over the smooth pale skin of his chest and stomach, finding hard muscle under her fingertips. His hands ran over her breasts, leaving trails of fire from his touch. She felt herself being rolled over onto her back, a hand gently stroked at her sex.

They kissed again, the heat of their bodies grew as did their passion. Reaching a hand down, she grasped his hardened length, pleased to find that he was not lacking.

He moaned softly into her mouth at her touch. Trailing his lips to her ear, he breathed heavily. "I'm sorry...it's been some time..."

She took her free hand and moved his face so that he looked into her eyes. "Me too."

They smiled shakily as he parted her legs. With great care, Fraser pushed against her, his eyes closed as he slid into her hot slick opening. It felt wonderful. It had been so long since he had this. He moved slowly at first as they tried to find a rhythm that was comfortable to them both. No matter how they shifted, something felt wrong. She almost told him to stop, but as his thrusting increased in speed, she arched her back, pushing her pelvis up to meet him.

The urgency in their coupling was more animalistic in nature. She could see it in his eyes. He felt the same as she. This was just sex...nothing more. At that thought, she was able to block out that nagging tension and she was able to achieve orgasm. His low throaty groans as he shoved himself against her one final time told her that he had reached his climax as well.

He rested briefly against her, but quickly pulled out, giving her a puzzled look. "Something's wrong...I don't know..." He shook his head, frowning.

She looked at him, also feeling upset. "I know...it's...I can't place it, but...this is...I don't know?" She shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

Fraser nodded his head in agreement. "I know."

They lay next to each other trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Fraser?"

"Yes Maggie?"

"Would you mind if I slept alone tonight?" She heard him sigh in relief.

"No, I don't mind."

"You're relieved aren't you?"

"Well...yes. Something isn't quite right about this. It feels wrong."

They stood and gave each other shy looks as they dressed. She let her eyes wander down his body. *Am I nuts?*

He left her to sleep alone, her confused thoughts tumbling through her mind as she slept. 

END


End file.
